homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
Coffee Break
06:04 GA: Limekid stands by the water cooler, holding a mug! 06:06 HM: ∵ Moira comes to the break room looking exhausted, with a mug of coffee. Which she then pours into a kettle and begins making a cup of tea with it. 06:06 HM: ∵ Her face is dour. 06:06 GA: "oh dang if it isnt uh" 06:06 GA: "uhhhhh" 06:07 HM: ∵ "Moira, these days." 06:07 GA: "well yeah" 06:07 GA: "just like" 06:07 GA: "man, i don't wanna be racist or anything, but, like-" 06:07 GA: "like you two could wear different clothes or something, yknow?" 06:08 HM: ∵ "That would ruin the creepy twin effect." 06:08 GA: "i know, i know, and i totally am down with the aesthetic" 06:08 GA: "so how's... your... uh, your day, or, last 24 hours, or however we track time?" 06:09 HM: ∵ "Exhausting. I finally broke things off with Cocytus. For good this time. I hope." 06:10 GA: "oh dang, really?" 06:10 GA: "finally took my advice, eh?" 06:10 GA: "i hope he didn't get all up in arms." 06:11 HM: ∵ "Or some sort of limb, at any rate." 06:11 GA: "yeah" 06:11 HM: ∵ "I don't know, he might. You know how he is with 'us.'" 06:11 GA: "yeah im sure i probably know" 06:12 GA: "where's your other half? also, like, are you guys... are you dating? i-i mean, i know she's not... but..." 06:15 GA: ((that 'she's not...' was trailing off, not limekid saying 'i know she's not dating')) 06:16 GA: ((which would be s weird thing to say right after asking 'are you dating')) 06:16 HM: ∵ "Meira? I don't know. She's been harder to track down lately. And no. Our relationship is....complicated." 06:17 GA: "i understand. it takes a lot of committment to pull off that sort of twin vibe with someone." 06:17 GA: "but then its like" 06:17 GA: "well, we're kind of fantasy sisters" 06:17 GA: "we can't really date" 06:17 GA: "that would be really weird" 06:18 GA: "maybe you should go your own way" 06:18 GA: "i have a cool hat i'm not using" 06:18 GA: "you can have it" 06:18 GA: "hatve it" 06:18 GA: "haha" 06:18 HM: ∵ "No, I couldn't....you know how I get about being alone." 06:18 HM: ∵ "Why do you think I keep going back to Cocytus?" 06:19 GA: "...yeah" 06:19 GA: "you need to find a healthier bunch" 06:19 GA: "not that i'm not healthy. i think limes are pretty healthy." 06:19 GA: "are you liking my new appearance, by the way?" 06:20 HM: ∵ "That's probably been true since I was younger than the players." 06:20 GA: "i thought itd be fun to go for that kinda like, 90s look" 06:20 GA: "and yeah tru" 06:20 HM: ∵ "Surprised you're going for purple." 06:20 HM: ∵ "Especially with the lime motif." 06:21 GA: "yeah, well. like." 06:21 GA: "i can't just be *all* green again" 06:21 GA: "that fuckin sucked. i was mad uggo" 06:21 GA: "and i wasnt really feeling the whole 'entire body coated in vantablack' phase either" 06:21 HM: ∵ She takes a sip of her cofftea and says nothing, her face remaining perfectly neutral. 06:22 HM: ∵ "And your solution for that is 90's fashion." 06:22 GA: "its an irony thing" 06:23 GA: "you wouldnt understand. or you probably do, you just dont care for it" 06:23 GA: "its better than the fuckin oversized, ripped up suit, at any rate" 06:23 HM: ∵ "Or the golden armor?" 06:24 GA: "golden armor?" 06:24 GA: "do you mean the... like... greenish sepulchritude armor?" 06:24 GA: "oh shit wait" 06:24 GA: "i remember that gold armor" 06:24 GA: "fuck" 06:24 GA: "fuckin shit dude" 06:24 GA: "that was awesome" 06:24 HM: ∵ "My memory of those days might be blurry. Or yours might." 06:25 GA: "no no i remember now, that whole time was a blur because i just felt so uninhibited" 06:25 HM: ∵ "As opposed to now?" 06:25 GA: "ok listen" 06:25 GA: "wearing something as majestic as golden armor is like" 06:25 GA: "you cant be *stopped*, man" 06:25 GA: "i threw that shit in a volcano" 06:25 GA: "and possibly accidentally coated one sessions' frog in gold, maybe" 06:26 GA: "but i had to get rid of it 06:26 GA: "it was too much" 06:26 HM: ∵ "The frog?" 06:26 GA: "yeah isnt that how the game works" 06:26 GA: "fuck man i dont remember" 06:26 HM: ∵ "No, I mean, you had to get rid of the frog?" 06:26 GA: "no i had to get rid of the armor" 06:27 GA: "thats why i threw it in a volcano" 06:27 HM: ∵ "Oh." 06:27 GA: "im like 100% certain it was evil and corrupting my mind" 06:27 HM: ∵ "..." 06:27 HM: ∵ She sips her cofftea. 06:27 GA: "we all have our flaws" 06:28 GA: "my flaw is that if i am plated in pure gold i become a monster" 06:28 GA: "i still have every dog i stole. im still taking care of them." 06:28 HM: ∵ "And the non-sequitur award goes to..." 06:28 GA: "this is a plot relevant detail" 06:29 GA: "im hitting you up with the mad hints" 06:29 HM: ∵ "Oh who am I kidding, you already won a lifetime achievement award." 06:29 GA: "i got the nobel prize" 06:29 GA: "what have YOU done?" 06:29 HM: ∵ "Nothing of value." 06:30 GA: "aww" 06:30 HM: ∵ She sounds depressed. 06:30 GA: "even for the goof that's a little uh" 06:30 GA: "aw come on" 06:30 GA: "youre great" 06:30 GA: "remember that time you almost helped me out of a hole in the ground" 06:30 HM: ∵ "And look where it's gotten both of us." 06:31 GA: "well, i think i would have died in the hole. and you would probably still have a rope." 06:31 GA: "im pretty sure theres a timeline out there where that actually happened" 06:32 GA: "anyway, you... you help libby with whatever you do!" 06:32 HM: ∵ She sighs. 06:32 GA: "and whenever you come in here and have a coffee with me, you're always like, 'oh dang, just got done with some shit!'" 06:32 HM: ∵ "I wish I could break out of this unending cycle of crap." 06:32 GA: "yeah i feel that" 06:33 GA: "you should try being a new person every month!" 06:33 HM: ∵ "I want things to CHANGE. Well and truly CHANGE." 06:33 GA: "they will!" 06:33 GA: "you just have to BE that change!" 06:33 HM: ∵ "Not just surface level shit." 06:34 GA: Limekid pulls out a Colovian Fur Helm. 06:34 GA: "this is the start of a new you!" 06:35 HM: ∵ "It's been so long. I'm not sure I can believe in these promises you're making anymore. I'm not sure I can believe that happy endings are possible anymore." 06:36 GA: Limekid looks like they're about to say something, but... they stop. 06:36 HM: ∵ "I'd go to such amazing lengths to see a happy ending. But I just don't know how." 06:36 GA: "..." 06:36 GA: "...yeah." 06:36 GA: They sip their coffee. 06:37 GA: "fuck, dude" 06:37 GA: "heavy stuff" 06:37 HM: ∵ "Welp. Time to put on my happy mask and act like paradox space isn't crumbling around me." 06:37 GA: "yo i feel that" 06:37 GA: They take out a bottle of everclear and spike it with a small amount of coffee. 06:37 HM: ∵ She drops her head down, then throws her head back as though tossing wet hair over her shoulder. 06:38 HM: ∵ And her face looks fine and happy again. 06:38 GA: "oof" 06:38 GA: "well, at least you're pretty!" 06:39 GA: "see you around, then?" 06:39 HM: ∵ "Yeah, see you around." 06:39 GA: Limekid puts on some shades, takes a swig, and portals out. 06:40 HM: ∵ "Take care old chum." 06:40 HM: ∵ Moira starts gathering supplies to make another batch of cookies. Category:Limekid Category:Moira